runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Total F2P Skillers
Introduction TFS is an F2P clan that promotes fairness to everyone and help to those who need it. We are a friendly clan and our goal is to create a positive environment where F2P players can meet others in hopes to find new buddies. Although we mainly focus on skilling, there are many people in TFS who enjoy combat as well. Ultimately, we try our best to have fun! TFS is a clan for F2P only since the founders have been friends for a long time and have always been F2P (and will always probably be). Because of their dedication to the F2P community, they have made a clan solely to those that are F2P. This means that TFS members cannot go to member events. We do not look for more and more members or the best of the best skillers, but we do look for friendly and active F2P RuneScape Players. About Our Name thumb|300px|right|MAD's video of TFS MAD is the very original founder of this clan and officially created it on July 21st, 2007. However months before that, there had been discussions about making a clan with his name. Eventually, Bini persuaded MAD to not use that name. MAD has called himself The Total F2P Killer, later The Total F2P Skiller, for a very long time. MAD, Bini and Scruffy made a "group" called The Total F2P Killers months before this clan. Our Homeworld is World 85. The Clan Chat that we currently use is TTFS CC. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us: Full Requirements The basic and most simple requirement to becoming a member of TFS is to be a pure F2P. This means that in order to join this clan you must never have been a member. The next part of the requirement is to have one of the following: One 90+ F2P non-combat skill, OR Two 80+ F2P non-combat skills, OR Three 70+ F2P non-combat skills, OR 1150+ Pure F2P Total Level. If you don't meet these requirements, you will be given a chance to reach the required levels given a reasonable time period. You do not have to be in the clan to be able to enter the clan chat so if you have any troubles, stop by and we will help you. If you are accepted as a fellow clan member, your stats will also be entered in to the TFS High Scores. P2P Policy If you happen to get members while in TFS, you will not be out of the clan. Instead you will become a Former/Honoured TFSer. You are welcome on our forums as well as our clan chat, but you will not show up on the clan high scores. People who were in TFS but got members can rejoin TFS with a non-member account, so long as they play on that new account once in a while. The Founder and the Leaders which created this clan have been 100% F2P for a very long time. Some of our Members in our clan have experienced Members with different RuneScape accounts. Some have have chosen to stay 100% F2P. Active Policy We respect the events that happen to our members outside of RuneScape. Because of this, we are not too strict about being active. As long as you post once in a while, you will remain in the clan. Also, if you know that you will be inactive for a certain period of time, you can post on a thread saying that you will be gone for a certain period of time. Our events are not necessary to attend. However, if you do not attend the events, you will not be kicked out of the clan. Our clan has been very competitive in gaining experience as well as levels due to our top 25 list as well as our clan high scores list. If you have been inactive for too long, your account will be deleted from our forums as well as our clan high scores. If you were known for contributing to TFS, you will be celebrated as honorary or retired. If you are out because of your behavior or inactivity, you will be given another chance to rejoin depending on what you did while being in the clan. If you do not want to be out of the clan, you can always post in the Departures forum to announce your hiatus or retirement. Multi-Clanning Policy We do allow Multi-Clanning, but not with other F2P Skiller clans. If you join more than one F2p skiller clan, you will be banned from the clan. I understand that you might think that we have some quite harsh opinions about Multi-Clanning but that's just how we run our clan. However, you may join other clans as long as they're not all about F2p skilling. We do allow this because some Skillers also likes to PK and we do not have a problem with you if you like PKing. T.F.S Main Rules Signatures: Can NOT be larger than 200 x 500! (Height x Width). Avatars: Can NOT be larger than 25kb and 100 x 100! #Read the Runescape Rules! #No Spamming! #No Advertising of (IRC Channels, Websites) #Do not encourage others to break the Forum rules or RuneScape rules! #No Scamming! #Read the rules of each forum before posting! (Achievements, The Blog...) #Do not sell any real life items or any Signatures, Avatars on this forum! #Only RuneScape items are allowed to be sold here and only for RuneScape money. #No account selling is allowed! #No flaming. #Do not use in-appropriate names when registering. #Respect each others opinions and if you see anyone break a Rule, contact a Forum Moderator. #Use proper English, No foreign languages allowed, No leet-speak allowed! #Discrimination and Racism, of any kind, is strictly forbidden and will result in an immediate ban from the clan. #Do not ask for personal details. #Do not name other people in a negative light. #Do not use bad language on the Forum or in the Clan Chat. #Do not bump old threads unless you have something new to bring up! If you break one or more of the rules you will either get warned or banned depending on how grave the offense was! You will get suspended if you break a rule! You will get banned after 5 Warnings! Clan Chat Rules #Read the TFS Main Rules #Do not try to avoid the censor, Do not swear! #Be kind, rudeness can lead to a kick from the clan chat. #Keep the talking clean! Don't talk about disgusting things. Do not be offended if you are kicked from the chat,our mods do what they have to to keep the CC free of offensive language and spam! Events thumb|300px|right|TFS Goes Rev Hunting (Jenny_Swe, Syzygy, Rocket_Flare, Dragon_Rule5, Sorayan, Mach_7000, Loveisevol, Skate_Ilkley, Gods_Crimes, Masta_Srray2, Yao1989, Melee_Axe, Merlin5611, and Log On Beach (on his pker) in video) TFS Events can be anything, so long as they are F2P. We have had events from GOP Tournaments to Rev Hunts to Clan Wars and to just group skilling. Any member can create an event. However, those who create most of the TFS Events are Event Coordinators. To become a TFS Event Coordinator one must apply under the 'TFS EC Applications' Forums. After the person who wishes to be an EC has posted a thread, depending on his or her eligibility, the TFS Head EC (currently Bloodflier) will accept the new EC. Each EC has a duty to perform. An EC may organize the events forums on the website or just stick to creating events. Event Coordinators Past Event Coordinators included Paul, Melee Axe, Old Sckool G (Now Old Smithy G (P2P)), Jenny Swe, Toky1337, Kyle6204, Youhave12346, Egotastic li, Farmer Dally, Mines R Us1. Past events also included pillaging, drop parties, etc.... Pictures of some TFS Events: Here is a gallery of maybe 1% of the events we had. More coming soon. Image:HappybirthdayTFS.png|Happy Birthday, TFS turned 2 Image:Raid.png|Lumbridge Raid Image:Pelt.png|Draynor Raid TFS Charity TFS Charity is a continuous event started by Toky1337. Each week, we would gather to skill for an hour. At the end of three months, all the items that we acquired are put alongside other items into a giant drop, hence the name "TFS Charity." Though TFS Charity isn't what it used to be due to Toky's problems in real life, the fabled event is slowly returning to its prominence as Toky is fixing his problems. Here are some of the drops that have been amassed from simple skilling within one hour: Administrators and Moderators Administrators The current administrators are Scruffyo99 and Bini (Eminem777). They check the state of the clan to make sure that nothing is wrong and peace is still existent. Their hard work has helped TFS to remain a stable clan for some years now. Moderators Global Moderators: ' #Davow Skill #King Evar #Nje03 #Possum39 #Hi I Am A (De Rich Hobo) #Syzygy The Global Moderators ensure that rules are not broken on the forums and in the clan chat. ' Forum Moderator: #Medieval Kid Through not truly considered a Forum Moderator, Medieval Kid regulates the a part of the Total F2P Skillers' forums. Clan Chat Moderators: #Arvys13 #Edgeomatic1 #Excesiv #Icy001 #Medaragon #Mutilaredeus (Murphys Law) #Skilz Pwnd U #Toky1337 (Toky) #Westebroojke Clan Chat Mods prevent flame wars from erupting in the clan chat and make the clan chat a peaceful place.. The Administration of TFS is the key that allows TFS to remain in peace and be one of the leading F2P Clans of RuneScape. TFS does not have Forum Moderators because our Global Moderators take on the additional responsibility of moderating the Forums. How to Join One of the ways you can join TFS is by visiting the recruitment thread on the Tip.it forums. However, for a more direct approach you can always click on the following link:http://s11.zetaboards.com/TTFS/index/. Before you Apply to TFS. Take a minute to think if you will be active in-game and here on the forum. If you are not active enough, or just join and forget about the clan, we won't hesitate a second to delete you from the clan. Of course if you have a reason to be inactive, please tell one of the Leaders or post in a Topic that is made for this purpose. I'd strongly suggest to you to bookmark this link since it can get annoying to have to type it in the address bar. If, for whatever reason, you lose the link, you can always search "Total F2P Skillers" on Google. It will be the first result. If you have any further questions about TFS, please do not hesitate to visit our clan chat, scruffyo99. You can always PM one of the leaders and me (Bloodflier). TFS Members Note: these are not all the TFS members, just those who took a screenshot of themselves dressed in their best attire. A manually updated memberlist can be found here. Clan Associations Occasionally, TFS hosts a multi-clan event with Babylon. Other than that, TFS has no clan allies nor enemies (and we certainly do not want to make any enemies). If you are a clan representative who is willing to make an clan-clan event, contact us here. Trivia If you do join our clan chat or forums for the first time, do not be turned away or intimidated by people "trolling" -- A.K.A. making fun of people in a negative light. We try to have a positive environment, but some of our members cannot "pretend to be mature" all the time and so they vent. Although different from trolling, venting is a natural part of being human and it sometimes leads to good or decent discussions. "We Bite" is one of our standard replies in the TFS Applications section, started by Aging Miser. Before that, Moonshadow (Oylimpiana) used to greet new members with the phrase "Hobo bites." "The freaky schoolboys" or "The Freaking Spammers" are parody phrases that also have the acronym TFS (more parody acronyms on forums). Spamming "Walrus Walrus" in clan wars is our expression of saying "You noob! You don't know what TFS is?!" It originated from someone (I can't quite remember who it was) when we would spam "war us." It was a type-o or an observation that turned "war us" into "walrus." The 9 is very significant to TFS. This phrase was started by Pownal1. Some even say that when joining TFS you are destined to be immortal under the careful guidance of the 9. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:TFS Category:USA Clans Category:Skilling Clans